When you gotta party......
by Becs
Summary: The Brotherhood and Mel go to Duncan's party. Madness ensues as Mel and Pietro search the house for Duncan's dad's liquor stash.


Disclaimer: Own Toby and Mel. Don't own anything else. (Like you don't know that by now.)

"It's time to P-A-R-T-Y!" Mel hooted from the backseat of Lance's jeep.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lance asked Pietro, "I mean, she's quite the party animal and this is a Duncan party, free booze, but no fucking around."

"Relax," Pietro grinned, "she'll make it that much more interesting. Sides, she's my friend and I want to bring her."

"Oh stop here a minute," Mel said, leaning forward, "I wanna buy some ciggies and gum." Lance stopped outside the store and Mel stepped out. "Anyone else want anything?" she asked, leaning in the car window.

"Get me some water balloons," Pietro said, giving her the money, "and a pack for myself."

"I want some gum!" Todd pouted, "buy me some gum pleeeeeease Mel!"

"Sure thing Toddy, what about you guys?"

"Nothing," Lance said.

"I want food," Freddy called from the back.

"We're almost at the party," Toby pointed out, "just hold on."

"Okay," Freddy sighed.

"Right, so it's two packs of cigarettes, two packets of gum, and some water balloons," Mel checked off the list, "gotcha." Mel grinned and walked into the store.

Lance watched Mel as she pointed out the cigarettes she wanted. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with frayed edges, a white tee shirt, which she'd tied up at the back to show off her belly, and orange thongs. The tee shirt read, 'this way up' upside down. Her blonde hair was out, though she wore a pastel blue crochet skull cap. (Ha, you know this outfit Lucid Dreamer!)

"I think Mel looks pretty," Todd blushed a little, voicing Lance's thoughts. 

"She does doesn't she," Pietro mused, rubbing his chin with his fingers, "maybe she finally broke up with that loser."

"You mean Tori?" Lance asked.

"Who else?" Pietro frowned, "I'm telling you, she hasn't been spending enough quality time with us lately."

"Too true," Freddy nodded wisely.

Mel was out of the store now, blowing pink bubbles with her new gum. She stopped dead when she saw all the boys regarding her with varying expressions. "What?" Mel asked, raising an eyebrow, "do I have something on my face?"

"It's nothing," Lance said, feeling a little embarrassed that they'd all been staring at their friend like that, "let's go."

"Oooookay," Mel said, tossing Pietro his water balloons and cigarettes before hopping into the car. 

When they arrived at Duncan's the party was already in full swing.

"What have you got that'll get you in Alvers?" Duncan asked, folding his arms across his head.

"Allow me to introduce you to my lovely assistant Mel," Pietro said. Mel struck a suitable pose. "In her hands are four, I repeat four, vodka bottles. Do we have your attention Mr Mathews?"

"Definitely," Duncan said, eyeing Mel.

"Woohoo!" Mel whooped, "here you go Duncan. Enjoy!" She dropped the bottles into his hands and wove her way into the crowd. The rest of the Brotherhood made their way into the party.

"Uh-uh-ah," Duncan snapped, placing a hand on Pietro's chest as the speedster began to move off, "you ain't going anywhere pool table boy."

Pietro looked down at Duncan's hand on his chest, barely hiding his disgust. "Please remove your hand from my chest," Pietro said icily. He knocked Duncan's hand away and brushed at his long sleeved shirt. It was tight fitting, like all his clothes, and dark grey. The words across the chest were black and read, 'bedroom bliss....' The outfit was finished off with his stone washed denim jeans, which fitted well across his slender hips and tapered out slightly to his ice blue and white sneakered feet. 

"You ain't going in Maximoff, last time you drank _all_ my dad's rum, and stole my girl."

"I did?" Pietro frowned in surprise, and then he said, even more surprised, "you have a girl?"

"Shut up wise ass. You ain't coming in, that is, unless you can hook me up with the blonde you bought."

Pietro's mouth slipped upwards into a grin, "and so the _real_ reason makes it's self known."

"Look Maximoff, don't make this hard, either you get me some with your hot blonde friend or you don't come in."

"What's the matter Duncan?" Pietro smirked, "lost your 'oh so charming' touch?"

"Maximoff," Duncan warned.

"Here's a new word for today, it's corrigendum. It means, thing to be corrected. Which is what you are. And that's why I'm correcting you by saying, 'you stay the fuck away from Mel or I'll tell people the _real_ reason you came back from Jean's tent on Summer camp without your pants.' "

Duncan gulped. "Come right in," the football player squeaked.

"Why thank you," Pietro smiled, "how very kind."

Later that night 

It had been hours now and Lance had lost track of everybody. He was a little drunk, not too much, and he thought he'd seen Kitty. He wandered into Duncan's lounge where everyone had crowded around the pool table. 

'Oh god,' Lance thought, 'Pietro hasn't found Duncan's dad's rum _again_ has he?'

It turned out to be Mel, dancing in a rather suggestive way to the loud hip hop which reverberated through the room.

__

Sweatin' me but I'm not your type 

__

You think your irkin' me and you're so right

I'd rather keep the trash and throw you out

Stupid bitch in mah beach house

Naw I ain't gone go and act the fool

And be lead story on nigga news

Not me sucker

I'll never be your lover

I'd rather make you suffer

You stupid motherfucker

Mel dipped low, and rose again. Her back curved, her ass following behind as she threw her head back, her arms sliding up her thighs before she straightened again to a chorus of wolf whistles.

__

Oh, who you gonna give it to

Who you gonna steal it from

Who's your next victim

Oh, who you gonna lie to

Who you gonna cheat on

Who you gonna leave alone

Oh, what ya gonna tell her

After she discovers

You don't really love her

Oh, gonna be a showdown

Knock down, drag out

Gunslinger shoot 'em up

"Go Mel go!" Lance called from the ground.

"Hey there Lance!" she waved at him, "wanna dance?"

"Ahhhhh, no. I don't do hip hop."

"Too bad," she grinned, slipping back into the songs rhythm, swinging her hips around in a tantalisingly slow motion.

Time elapse! 

Mel shook her blonde hair, carding a hand through it from her temples down. She felt great! It was good to go out with the Brotherhood again.

'Okey dokey,' Mel organised her thoughts after her invigorating dance display, 'plan is to find Petey, see if he wants to look in the liquor cabinets and get totally smashed on whatever we - CHOCOLATE!' Mel was immediately distracted by the dark sweet. She picked up a square delicately between finger and thumb and popped it between her lip glossed lips. Mmm, it was good. The shapely blonde picked up another square and snatched up a piece of fruit from the platter next to it. She looked up to try and find the slight possibility of some milk duds and was met instead with the sight of Jean, who was fully coming on to Toby. Mel rolled her eyes and went to intervene.

"So who are you liking the party Toby?" Jean asked, leaning forward to make sure that Toby could see just how low her slinky dress was cut.

"I-It's fine," Toby squeaked, blushing furiously and leaning away from Jean.

"You know what would make it better?" Jean asked, smiling sultrily.

"Pass the parcel?" Mel asked.

Jean leapt away from Toby, startled. "W-What?"

"Wrong?" Mel pouted, "no don't tell me, I can get this one. Uhhhh, I got it! It's musical chairs isn't it!?!"

"Excuse me?" Jean flicked her scarlet hair and arranged her face in an angry, yet sexy, face. (For Toby's benefit of course.)

"That not it either? Okay, how about hide and seek?"

"Mel you're really getting on my nerves," Jean snapped, "why is it that you always seem to pop up where you're not wanted?"

"Why do clouds take on the shapes they do? How do they make spam? How do you manage to fool people into thinking you aren't frigid? These are the mysteries of the universe."

"How do _you_ fool people into thinking you're sane?" Jean snapped back.

"Just a knack I guess," Mel grinned, "come on Sparky. I got a sprite and gin with your name on it." She steered Toby out of Jean's grasp.

"Thanks," Toby smiled briefly, "I got kinda trapped."

"Never a dull moment huh?"

"Something like that," Toby sighed.

"You know, if you told her about, you know, she'd leave you alone," Mel said, pouring the amber liquid into a glass.

"I can't," Toby shook his head, brushing at his dark bangs in a frustrated manner.

"It's up to you," Mel shrugged, "you take more sprite than gin?"

"Yes." 

Mel poured the bubbling drink into the glass, watching the two liquids fight then surrender to one another. "Here ya go Sparky. Seen Pietro?"

"No," Toby shook his head as he sipped the drink, "hey! This is quite good!"

"Yay think? I've never been much of a gin fan. Well I gotta go. Pietro can't have gone far."

Elsewhere 

"Hmmmmmm, that feels good," Alesha purred. Pietro stopped for a moment to watch Alesha with his blue eyes.

"You like it huh?" Pietro grinned, "hope you got foundation."

"As if I would leave my home without any," Alesha rolled her eyes. 

"Well I asked cause you're just so pretty I thought you wouldn't need any."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Alesha squealed, "Mindy said you were a jerk but I told her you weren't."

"How considerate of you," Pietro said between the kisses he was planting on Alesha's neck and perfumed hair, "what else did she say about me?"

"That you could never be as good in bed as she heard you were."

"Really?" Pietro purred, shifting his weight higher and making the cheerleader give a tiny gasp.

"Mmhmmm," Alesha nodded, biting her lip and closing her hazel eyes.

"And what did you say to that?" Pietro breathed into her ear.

"Well I don't know," Alesha opened her eyes to look at Pietro innocently, "maybe you could show me?"

"Pietro is that you!?! Oh my god it is you! You don't wait long till you really get into it do you?"

"Piss off Mel."

"Who is she?" Alesha asked, her voice icy.

"Just a friend," Mel grinned, "I was gonna ask Pietro to come raid the liquor cabinet but it looks like you have other plans. Don't stop partying kids! But remember, if it's not on, it's not in!"

"Way to kill a mood," Pietro muttered, pushing himself off the cheerleader.

"I'm sorry!" Mel said, holding up her hands in defence, "I wasn't sure it was you! I had to ask. Ooh, another thing, do you have a lighter, I forgot mine."

"You smoke?" Alesha asked Pietro.

"Don't worry sweety," Mel grinned, "in a one night stand, you don't have to worry about his health."

"It wasn't going to be a one night stand," Alesha said, blinking her dark lashes in surprise.

Pietro made a cutting motion across his neck with a slender finger.

Mel put a hand over her mouth, "whoops."

"Pietro," Alesha turned to the New Yorker, "you weren't just going to pretend nothing happened after this were you?"

"Ahhhhhh, of course not!" Pietro said, "I'm surprised you even would think such a thing!"

"Oh my god! It was going to be a one night stand!"

"Ahhh, sorry?" Pietro tried, shrugging his shoulders and ducking his head.

"Mindy was right!" Alesha cried out, "you don't care about me at all!" The cheerleader ran off to tell her sorrows to a 'sympathetic' jock.

"Jesus Christ Mel!" Pietro turned angry eyes to the blonde, "did you _have_ to say that!?!"

"I _said_ whoops," Mel sniffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and turning her head to the side.

"Right," Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Over it?" Mel asked, a slight smile on her lips.

"_Way_ over it!" Pietro grinned, leaping to his feet, "now what's this about a liquor cabinet?"

And the search begins 

"Is it in here?" Pietro murmured, opening the dark glass cabinet and peaking inside, "ick! Duncan's porno stash! Definitely not here!"

"It's not here," Mel informed the speedster, having opened up a large wardrobe.

"Well I know it's not where it was before because I looked and it wasn't," Pietro mused, "now Duncan's dad is a crafty bugger, where the hell would be the _last_ place on earth you would put liquor?"

The two teens both came upon the idea at the same time, "DUNCAN'S ROOM!"

In a flash Pietro snatched up Mel and sped to Duncan's room. The door was closed and muffled groans could be heard coming from inside.

"Looks like this room ain't open for business," Mel grinned, "any ideas on how to drive out the loving couple?"

"No," Pietro said, looking about thoughtfully. Absentmindedly the speedster slipped a hand into the back pocket of his stone washed jeans. The New Yorker's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, "bingo."

"Why do _I_ have to climb the tree?" Mel pouted, "you're just as light as me, and it's your idea."

"Because the jocks don't beat up girls and I know 100% that you could hold your own against any of the cheerleaders here."

"What a prep talk," Mel rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Here," Pietro shoved an armful of water balloons in her direction, "now go."

"Yes Sir," Mel mocked. With a sigh the blonde looked up into the dark branches. She picked out the two biggest water balloons and kicking off her thongs began to climb, the water balloons held carefully between her teeth by the tips. "Hey! No looking up my skirt!" Mel snapped down at the speedster.

"Mel, as if I would ever do such a thing," Pietro called up into the leafy tree.

"You would that's why I told you not to," Mel muttered to herself. By now she had reached Duncan's window, were the two inside had themselves in extremely uncompromising positions. Mel was just glad they had gotten off with the pants yet. She hefted a water balloon in one hand and assessed the situation. The window was open a tiny crack and if she reached forward she could pull it open all the way. Tucking the water balloons in a safe hallow she slid along the branch, getting closer to the window whilst trying to ignore the moans that came from inside. "This is _very_ disconcerting," Mel muttered. 

"Hurry it along would ya!" Pietro called from the ground.

Mel rolled her eyes and reached forward, slipping one finger into the gap. She jerked to the side, trying to loosen the window's hold on the window frame. Nothing. She slipped in another finger and pulled harder. She was met with success. The window jerked open, almost causing Mel to loose her balance. She froze, checking that the couple inside hadn't heard anything. Smiling she shuffled backwards along the branch and collected her water balloons. "Steady aim," she muttered, her eyes fixed on the head of the jock inside. She bounced the balloon twice in her hand then threw the two in quick succession.

"WHAT THE? WHO'S THE FUCKING WISE GUY!?!" 

Mel flipped over the branch, hanging by her arms and legs like a peculiar type of sloth. She could hear the jock's heaving breathing above her. After what seemed like ages the jock muttered something and shut the window. Within minutes the moans and groans began again. 

"Fuck!" Pietro stamped a foot as he glared up at the window, "damn him and his stupid libido!"

"Ahh, a little help," Mel called, "I'm kinda stuck."

Pietro peered up into the tree, "what the hell are you doing? Stop fucking around and get your ass down here. We need a new plan."

"No Sir. Yes Sir. Three fucking bags full Sir!" Mel snapped, "help me you jerk!"

"All right, all right. Don't get that cute little pair of panties your wearing get in a twist."

"I _told_ you not too look!" Mel yelled.

"Shhhh!" Pietro hissed, placing a finger to his lips and ducking his head as if warding off a blow, "do you want them to hear you? Shut up for a second. I'm coming."

"This is _so_ degrading," Mel moaned.

"Okay," Pietro hissed, "I'm right under you. Let go."

"Let go!?!" Mel squeaked, "are you insane!?!"

"I can catch you, don't worry," Pietro insisted, his arms spread apart to catch Mel, who was remaining firmly stuck to the tree. "What's the matter?" Pietro asked, "don't you trust me?"

"Trusting you is like trusting a dog with rabies," Mel muttered, "which is why I'm wondering why I do." The shapely blonde took a deep breath and let go.

"Gotcha!" Pietro grinned down at Mel, who had landed in the speedster's arms with relative grace.

"Pietro?" Mel smiled disarmingly.

"Yes?"

"GET YOUR HAND OUT FROM UNDER MY SKIRT!"

Pietro laughed and dropped Mel. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. You've got such a cute ass."

"The cute ass is connected to a wicked right hook so I'd be careful."

"Yes Ma'am," Pietro saluted the blonde. Pietro tilted his head back up to the lit window, the dappling leaf patterns half hiding his face, and making his azure eyes dark. "What's plan B?"

Mel frowned then she smiled, "I got one. Come on."

The jock and cheerleader were interrupted once again by the terrible twosome as they tried to get to know each other better. It started when the door flew open, Pietro slamming Mel against the wall, and kissing her hard. Mel gave a suitable moan, her legs wrapped around the speedster's slim waist.

"What the hell!?" the jock growled, looking up from his own 'date.' "What's the matter? Can't you see this room's taken?"

Pietro turned to look at the jock, feigning surprise. "Sorry," Pietro grinned, slurring his words like a drunk, "but so'is every other room. Just pretend we ain't 'ere." Pietro kissed Mel again, moving his kisses down to her neck and giving the pretty blonde a view of the two teens on the bed, still looking at them in surprise.

Mel gave a gasp and pushed Pietro away from her. "You're not going with her are you?" Mel asked, speaking to the jock, "tell me you're not going with her!"

"Why?" the jock asked.

"Well she's got, y'know," Mel leaned forward and whispered in the jocks ear.

"She does!?!" the jock gasped, looking down at the cheerleader.

"Sure," Mel said, "if you sleep with so many guys what do you expect?"

"You lying slut! You said you were clean!" the jock snarled, leaping off the bed and storming out of the room.

"But Joshua!" the cheerleader cried, picking up some of her top and chasing after him.

"Mission successful," Pietro grinned, slapping Mel's hand in a high five, "now for operation, seek and consume."

In a flash the two teenager's were rooting through Duncan's stuff. Mel ripped through his drawers, pulling out clothes and throwing them everywhere. Pietro rummaged through the wardrobe, chucking shoes into the room. 

"Eewww," Mel wrinkled her nose as she picked up Duncan's jockstrap. She threw the offending item at Pietro.

"Don't let it touch me!" Pietro yelped, zipping to one side and smoothing out his grey top.

"Not here," Mel mused, leaning on Duncan's set of drawers, "where else could they be?"

"Under the bed!" Pietro enthused, throwing the bed covers up. 

"You are a genius my dear Pietro," Mel grinned, as the two teen's looked at the gleaming treasure trove.

Elsewhere 

"Todd have you seen Pietro? Or Mel for that matter?"

"No," Todd shook his head, "I've been doing some Brotherhood charity work." At this the youngest mutant pulled out a wad of cash, "I love Duncan parties."

"What about Kitty?" Lance asked hopefully.

"Hey, you know Kitty cat won't show her face at a 'free booze' party. It's not becoming."

Lance sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm bored though. The lights of the party seem to have disappeared."

"They'll show up," Todd grinned, "don't worry."

"Can you say, cat?" Mel asked an astonished cheerleader.

"Cat," the cheerleader said, raising both her eyebrows and giving her a look that could kill.

"Good one bitch," Mel grinned, giving her two thumbs up, "I can't say cat."

"You just did."

"I did?" Mel blinked in shock and surprise, "ha! that's a good one! You should be a stand up comedy person."

"Mel darlin'!" Pietro grinned, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "I thought you were losted. Here, have some wine." Grinning, Mel snatched the bottle from Pietro. 

"Hi Pietro," the cheerleader said, fluttering long eyelashes at the slender teenager.

"Is it just me, or did it get hotter in here all of a sudden?" Pietro asked, eyeing the strawberry blonde with interest. The cheerleader giggled.

"Ooh Pietro! Let's sing!" Mel enthused, pointing to the pool table, "I heard you sung last time, please sing with me!"

"Sure thing," Pietro grinned, "come on gorgeous."

"Hey it's Pietro!" someone yelled as Pietro leapt onto the pool table, pulling Mel after him. 

"Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing," the chant began.

Pietro held up his hands for silence. "My dear fans, this is my wonderful and lovely, if I do say so myself, assistant, Mel. Let's give her a big hand."

"Hey it's the dancer!" someone shouted, "you rock!"

Mel grinned and waved.

"Tonight for your drinking pleasure," at this Pietro held up a bottle of amber liquor, "we will be singing a lovely song chosen by Mel herself, by a band called, No Doubt." 

Whistles and stomps filled the room, followed by a, "Pietro get off my pool table now!"

"Check, check," Mel tapped the top of the bottle of rum, "check, check."

"One, two, three, four!" Pietro counted.

__

"You and your museum of lovers

A precious collection you've housed in your covers

A simpleness threatened by my own admission

And the bags are much too heavy, in my insecure condition

My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again

But I still love to wash in your old bathwater

Love to think that you couldn't love another

I can't help it your my kind of man."

At this point Mel rubbed her back down Pietro's side leaning her head back and laughing. Pietro grinned and began on his verse.

__

"Wanted and adored by attractive women

Bountiful selection at my disgression

I know your diving into your own destruction."

He stopped to tickle the strawberry blonde under the chin, before turning to Mel and singing to her.

__

"So why do you choose the boys that are nasty?

I don't fit in so why do you want me?

You know you can't tame me, but you just keep trying."

Mel sighed as Pietro grabbed her by the waist and dipped her low.

__

"Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater

Love to think that you couldn't love another

On your list with all your other women

But I still feel like I couldn't love another

I can't help it, you're my kind of man."

Pietro grinned wolfishly and spun Mel out singing, 

__

"Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?"

Mel shrugged and made a sad face, as if begging Pietro to take her into his arms.

__

"So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles

Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble

Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions

Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater

Love to think that you couldn't love another

Share a toothbrush, you're my kind of man."

"You still love to wash in my old bathwater

Make you feel like you couldn't love another

You can't help it, I'm your kind of man."

"No I can't help myself, I can't help myself

I still love to wash in your old bathwater

Ooh, oo-ooh!"

Everyone cheered and whistled as the two teens finished the song. 

"Thank you!" Pietro blew kisses, "thank you very much!"

"Get off my table Maximoff!" Duncan roared, leaping up onto the pool table himself.

"But you're on the table. I thought it was allowed," Pietro shrugged.

"You wanna get smart Maximoff? I warned you to behave yourself."

"Whatcha gonna do? Fight me?" Pietro smirked. In answer Duncan raised his fists. Pietro laughed and put up his own. The speedster danced around the slower teen, taunting him. "Ooh, I'm so pretty. I'm gonna hit you so hard your children will be born bruised!"

"Stay still!" Duncan growled, making a lunge for Pietro.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee!" Pietro quoted, "I'm rich! I'm pretty! And I'm going to kick your ass!" At that Pietro ducked behind Duncan and kicked him in the butt, knocking the teen off the table. "Victory is mine!" Pietro crowed holding up his arms as people cheered.

A group of cheerleaders stood up and said, "Pietro, he can kick your butt, don't you know that Duncan tut tut tut." The three girls waggled their fingers at the dazed Duncan and giggled.

"Thank you ladies!" Pietro grinned, leaping to the floor, "now let's get this party started!"

The next day 

Duncan groaned and opened his eyes. It was cold. Where was he? He looked around to find himself tied to a chair on the front lawn, though somehow the chair had tipped during the night and he was on his side. 

"Fucking Maximoff," Duncan growled, trying to right himself. He finally gave up and managed to wriggle out of his bonds. He groaned putting a hand to his forehead. He turned to the house and swore. Across the front in huge letters were written the words:

Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, I'm Pietro Maximoff you can't beat me!


End file.
